


Pictures in the Park

by xingdom



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gladio's still not wearing a shirt, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Noctis and Luna have a daughter, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:24:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingdom/pseuds/xingdom
Summary: The Chocobros help plan a surprise for Prompto.





	Pictures in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> This is something entirely self-indulgent I wrote after finishing FFXV again and crying way too much at the end.

When his hair is finally perfectly coifed the way he likes it, Prompto grins at his reflection and maybe strikes a few poses to make sure he looks presentable. It’s not too often he gets to see Luna, so he wants to do his best to look presentable to the queen.

 

“Excited, my dear?” Ignis asks, amusedly, as he leans against the door jamb. Though they were both early risers, Ignis always managed to be up at least half an hour before Prompto and had already been dressed before Prompto finally rolled out of bed. He’s wearing what’s usually a three-piece grey and black pinstripe suit, but he’s forgone the jacket and has rolled his white button-up to his elbows since the weather had recently grown warm. He’s way more dressed up than Prompto is in his only pair of unripped jeans and fitted wine red t-shirt. Ignis had always been the smart dresser. 

 

“Dude, you get to see Luna almost every day, but I haven’t seen her in months! Noctis text me a picture last week of her playing with Vee, and even in candid pics she’s so beautiful.” Prompto sighs and stares off dreamily. His fascination with her never let up over the seven years she’d been married to Noctis.

 

Ignis snakes an arm around Prompto’s waist and pulls him close to plant a kiss in his hair. “Should I be worried?” he teases.

 

Prompto leans back into the touch and rests a hand over his boyfriend’s. “Totes. I think you should be more worried about Vee though. I might legit kidnap her one day.”

 

“I’ll be sure to check the car and any oversized bags you may carry.” Ignis releases his hold and straightens Prompto’s shirt. “But let me remind you that kidnapping the Lucian princess will result in severe punishment.”

 

“Worth.” Prompto spins around and stands on his toes to kiss Ignis. “Time for a spring photoshoot!”

 

The blonde photographer is full of energy as he loads the back of Ignis’ car with his gear. After Prompto’s seventh car accident, they’d mutually decided that Ignis would chauffeur for a few weeks. Somehow a few weeks had become 8 months.

 

A few days ago, Noctis asked his best friend if he could take a few spring pictures of his daughter, Vita, to celebrate her second spring. He’d offer to pay Prompto his regular rate for it, but Prompto refused because 1) he’s absolutely crazy about Vita and takes way too many pictures of her anyway, and 2) the park they were shooting in was his absolutely favorite in Insominia.

 

If it weren’t for Ignis, he probably wouldn’t have ever found the park. Ignis’ schedule had only allowed for them to meet at 6 in the morning, and Prompto was a little skeptical on the ride out there. But when they finally got to the park, the sun was just beginning to rise over the trees turning the sky a brilliant red and orange. Prompto actually teared up a bit and clung to Ignis (after snapping a picture, of course) thanking him over and over.

 

Over their 6 years as a couple, they’ve gone to the park together a few times a year on Ignis’ rare days off, and Prompto’s gone whenever he has the chance. It’s especially beautiful in the spring, and Prompto can see why Noctis chose it for a photoshoot.

 

Gladio, Noctis, Luna, and Vita are already waiting and are looking way more dressed up. Prompto groans. “Everyone’s all fancy. You shoulda told me to wear something else.”

 

“Is there something wrong with your attire?” Ignis asks, he glances over at Prompto. “You look more than presentable.” 

 

“Ugh, you only think that because you love me. I’m so underdressed.” He dramatically leans his head back against the headrest and throws an arm over his eyes. “I’m an embarrassment.”

 

“It appears Gladio has decided against a shirt today.”

 

Prompto groans. “Yeah, but he’s wearing his fancy leather vest.”

 

“Fancy leather vest?” Ignis repeats. The way he says the words makes it seems as if the words even being considered in a sentence together disgust him. Prompto doesn’t seem to notice his disdain as he continues pouting over his clothing choices. His moodiness disappears just as suddenly as he came when they’re getting out the car and a certain two-year-old spots him and starts to run over.

 

Vita giggles as she moves as fast as her legs will carry her. “Pom!” Noctis seems a little weary as he watches his daughter run through the thick grass. Contrary to anybody’s expectation, he quickly became the parent who frets every time his toddler is doing something that could potential hurt her. The last time Prompto saw Luna, Vita walked into a cabinet. Luna had simply let out a lighthearted laugh, while Noctis cursed whoever put handles on the drawers.

 

“Vee!” Prompto doesn’t look much different from the toddler as he runs towards her with his arms outstretched. Once they meet in the middle, Prompto gathers the baby princess into his arms and kisses her forehead. 

 

Vita squeals at the contact and squirms until Prompto lets go. “Pom, look!” she exclaims before she’s lifting up her dress to show Prompto her new tights.

 

Noctis groans and strides over to lower her dress and pick her up. “Vita, we’ve talked about this,” he lightly scolds. Though his words at stern, he tucks a strand of her dark hair behind her ear and kisses her cheek. “She’s been flashing everyone we come across all morning,” Noctis finally looks at Prompto fully. “…Dude, you couldn’t have worn anything besides jeans?”

 

And like that the insecurity is back. “Why you gotta bring me down, Noct? I know I look like a hobo, but I’m just the man behind the camera. Let me be a hobo in peace.”

 

Noctis shrugs. “Whatever, Prom. Your day.” Before Prompto can ask what he means, Noctis asks, “so I see the man, but where’s the camera?”

 

“Uhh…” Prompto spins around to sprint back to the car for his equipment, but Ignis is already closing the trunk and Gladio’s helping haul the stuff over. The photographer quickly jogs over to help pick a good location and begins to expertly set up the equipment. “Iggy,” he starts while he adjusts the tripod. “You are seriously the best for lugging all my stuff, and I’m gonna do at least 7 sexual things to you when we get home.”

 

“While I do greatly appreciate the offer, Gladio actually did all the heavy lifting.”

 

Prompto looks over at Gladio who’s literally still holding lights tucked under each of his arms. “Uh… then I’m gonna… give you 7 firm handshakes?” 

 

Gladio lifts an eyebrow. “Really?”

 

“Dude, I dunno. What do you want or need? A shirt? I can get you a shirt.”

 

Gladio scoffs and rolls his eyes. “Just enjoy yourself today, Blondie.”

 

After the equipment’s set up, Prompto properly greets Luna and only stumbles over his words once. He thought he would stop being so in awe of her after a while. She always seemed to have unearthly aura about her that always left Prompto feeling like he met an actual angel. Though he’s barely able to keep her eye for very long, she never seems to mind and has told him countless times that she considers him one of her good friends.

 

He finally turns to task and starts taking pictures of the princess. At her age, she’s naturally full of energy, but as a royal, she’s already used to the all the photos she’s required to take and holds her pose whenever Prompto asks.

 

“Surprised you’re not taking any selfies,” Noctis comments. He’s standing just out of sight of the camera, one hand in his pocket and the other resting on the small of Luna’s back.

 

“Hey, I’m a professional now!” Prompto demonstrates this by sticking his tongue out at the king. Luna brings up a hand to hide her laugh and whispers something into Noctis’ ear. Noctis nods and steps forward with his hands reaching out.

 

“Hey, let me take a picture of you and Vee.”

 

Prompto looks at his friend, confused. “You putting me in your official photos?”

 

Noctis shrugs and pushes Prompto away from the camera and towards Vita. I’d like it for our personal photo album. Vita and Uncle Prom.”

 

“First of all, that sounds amazing. Second, I hope you and Luna are ready to see poster-sized pictures of me and your daughter when you come visit.” 

 

Prompto bounds over to Vita and squats to her level. She squeals and pats Prompto’s cheek. “Love you, Pom.” Her smile, much like her mother’s melts his heart and he lets out an unmanly sound.

 

“Best day eveeeer.” He stands up, holding Vita in his arms. “Okay, Noct, how do you want me?”

 

Noctis fiddles with the camera a bit. He’s no professional, but years of being friends with Prompto have thought him a thing or two. “Can you put Vee down?”

 

“Sure thing, buddy.” He sets the toddler on her feet.

 

“Okay, now Luna, could you please take Vee?”

 

“Uhhhh…” Prompto turns and watches as Vita obediently goes with her mother. “Okay, now you’re just taking pictures of me?” From the corner of his eye, Prompto sees a flash of blue, the armiger and quickly turns to see who’s pulled out a weapon.

 

Instead, he finds Ignis standing in front of him, hands clutched in front of him holding something. “Ignis?”

 

“I hope it’s alright if I remain standing. It seems the older I grow, the more difficult it becomes to recover from kneeling.”

 

“No! That’s totally cool with me. Just… holy shit, you’re proposing!” Of course, this is something they’ve talked about in the past, but it’s been a couple of years since Prompto’s thought about it. With his photographer and Ignis’ duties, he hadn’t thought about it.

 

Ignis chuckles. “Yes, I am, but I hope you’ll save your answer for just a moment.” Prompto nods dumbly. “Though I wish I could say I knew you were the one when I first saw you, we both know that to be false.” 

 

This makes Prompto laugh. It would be an understatement to say that the royal advisor wasn’t fond of Prompto. Whenever the then-15-year-old looked at Ignis, the older teen would be silently staring at him, lips pursed.

 

“And I wish I could say my feelings quickly changed for you, but that, too, would be false.” 

 

About two years after Prompto and Noctis became friends, Prompto had commented about Ignis being a little uptight, which led to a very heated argument. Ignis had left Noctis’ apartment, fuming at the younger boy, but that feeling quickly dispelled when Prompto called him on Noctis’ phone, frantically apologizing and even offering to stop hanging out at Noctis’ so much if it bothered him. They had a long conversation that night and made steps towards becoming friends.

 

“However, once we grew to know each other, I knew that I would never be content with only being your friend. I’ve never regretted any of these 6 years of you. The only thing I wish is that I’d said something sooner.” The _and maybe when I was more sober_ goes unsaid.

 

“I can’t fathom that there was ever a time I didn’t love you more than anything, and I don’t plan to live without you.” This is when Ignis opens the ring box in his hands to reveal two identical silver bands, one slightly larger than the other. “Prompto, would you do me the honor of marrying me?”

 

Prompto blankly stares at the rings.

 

“Prompto? Dear?” Ignis is suddenly nervous. Had Prompto’s feelings changed since they last spoke about marriage?

 

Prompto looks up. “Was this in the armiger?”

 

“Uh, yes, it was.”

 

“You mean… I literally could have pulled this out of there at any time cuz it was in the armiger that we all have access to?”

 

“Toldja he didn’t look in it anymore,” Noctis pipes in from his place behind the camera.

 

Prompto looks around at the others. “Wait. Is this an ambush proposal party thing?”

 

“I’d use the word ‘surprise,’ but yeah,” Gladio confirms.

 

“You still haven’t answered, Specs,” Noctis reminds him.

 

“Oh!” Prompto turns back to Ignis. “I’m sorry just… wasn’t expecting this. But honestly, you could have asked me to marry you after our first date and I would have said yes.” He smiles up at Ignis, who smiles back, relieved.

 

As Ignis slides the smaller ring onto Prompto’s finger, he says, “You had me worried for a spell that you changed your mind.”

 

Prompto playfully rolls his eyes. “You should know me better.” Ignis finally leans down for a kiss, and Prompto can hear his camera clicking away. “Okay, now my turn. You’re way too thoughtful and perfect to not get proposed to.” Ignis hands the box over. “Okay, here goes.” Prompto takes a deep breath and goes down on one knee. “So, I obviously don’t have some awesome speech prepared, but I don’t think it would matter because you’re totally the brains in this relationship. Brawn too, to be honest, but not the point. Point is, that I’ve been crazy about you since I met you, and finding out it was mutual, was honestly one of the best days of my life. And everyday just keeps getting better and better. So, um,” he suddenly becomes nervous, feeling like that boy years ago who could barely look Ignis in the eye. “Will you marry me?”

 

Ignis smiles warmly and nods. “Of course.” Prompto nearly drops the ring box as he leaps to his feet, but he recovers and is able to slide the second ring on his finger. 

 

They kiss. 

 

The camera clicks.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this feels off. I wrote this when I was quite depressed and needed something sappy to cheer me up. Also, most of it was written way too late at night. I apologize for the errors and will clean them up soon.


End file.
